Broken Wings
by BlueInfinity77
Summary: She's lived in a cage her whole life. She's been seen as nothing more than an experiment. She longs for freedom. She doesn't know what to do. But what will happen when she meets two brothers that know just how to save her? *no profanity *no explicit content I do not own Supernatural. I only own my outside character and story line.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

The Rescue

Chapter 1

2187's POV

I haven't seen a person in two days. The pain between my shoulders blades hurts worse than ever. I don't understand. I thought this pain would have gone away years ago.

Why can't I just be a person? An actual person with an actual name. I want to be a normal person. Is that so much to ask? I'm a seven year old girl… but I feel like a lab rat in a cage.

Dean's POV

Things seem to be even crazier than normal recently. We've fought monsters we've never seen, met and seen people we would've never expected to… heck, we've been in Scooby Doo for crying out loud! I don't really think things can get much crazier…

"Dean… Dean… Dean!" Sam yells. Apparently he's been trying to get my attention for the past five minutes.

"What Sam?" I ask. I can't figure out what he's so worked up about.

"Are you actually planning on helping with this case?" Sam snaps.

"Yes!" I snap back. "Any other questions?"

Sam sighs. He's stressed. We both are. We've been slammed trying to deal with different creatures, monsters, demons, etc. Now this case seems impossible… even by our standards.

"It's just…" Sam starts. "This case isn't making sense. I mean we've been at this for two weeks, and we still seem to be grasping at straws. We've got nothing."

"That's because this case is nine kinds of wacko. I mean look at what we've come up with," I start. "Everything we've come up with has pretty much been a mix of eighteen different types of lore. It makes no sense."

We continue to work… still coming up with nothing. There are vampires with werewolf features. There are invisible creatures that act like leviathans. Ghosts are behaving in ways we've never seen.

"There's no way monsters should be doing this," Sam says.

"Even I could've told you that," I respond.

"Any other observations, Captain Obvious?"

"All of this chaos is happening within a three mile radius," Sam says pointing to the map. "Here. All of this seems to be happening around here."

"Well, I see this in one of two ways. We can either sit here on our thumbs and try to find stuff that we're not gonna find… or we can actually go out there and find out where this stuff is coming for and what the heck it is," I tell Sam.

Sam quickly agrees that we should try and go find out what's happening. We quickly get in Baby and drive to the area where this stuff is happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

2187's POV 

I stare at the walls of my dark grey room. I feel like I'm in a prison cell. I can hear people talking outside, but it sounds like gibberish and murmuring from in here. I should have excellent hearing but even that's not doing me any good from in here.

 _What is going on? What are they doing?_

I become more and more worried the longer they talk. I'm scared to wonder what they'll do next. Surely this can't get worse.

 _It can't get worse, right?_

I hope this for a while, and then I realize that I'm probably kidding myself. I remember that this can always get worse. It's done nothing but get worse. Why would now be any different?

Dean's POV

We drive to the small town in the middle of nowhere where all of this crazy stuff has been occurring.

 _For a small little town, you sure do make a lot of noise._

We search and asks questions for hours. No one in town can seem to put together what they saw. We've done research. We've asked questions. We've search the area. Nothing. We've found nothing.

The only thing we've gotten so far is a facility just outside of town. People seem to think the group inside it crazy. Maybe it's a start… or maybe it's another long rabbit trail that follows a road to nothing.

We finally decide to take a break from all the searching and questions before Sam has to perform an exorcism on me because my head pops off and spins around. We go to eat lunch at a small diner. We sit in a booth in silence for a little bit. We're both so aggravated we don't know what to do.

"Do we have anything?" I ask fairly quietly. "Anything at all?"

"Not much…" Sam starts. "The only thing that could even possibly be a part of this is…"

There is silence for a second.

"What Sam?" I ask.

"Um… it's this facility." Sam says. "We're in a small town in the middle of nowhere and there's a state-of-the-art facility here. How much sense does that make?"

He hands me a picture of this facility. It honestly looks like some type of futuristic lab out of a sci-fi movie.

"What do people know about it?"

"Not much. From what they can tell they're doing research on different animal species, but why here? It's out of place."

"Well, out of place things are our speciality, little brother."

With that, we continue searching up all we can about the facility… and how to get in….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

2187's POV 

I sit in the corner in my small room. The walls around me seem to be getting smaller. It's like they could close at any minute.

 _I'll go crazy if I'm cooped up in here any longer._

Finally I've had enough. I bang as hard as I can on the door with my fist, ignoring the pain around my shoulder blades. I continue this until someone finally comes to the door.

A large, muscular man slides the small covering of the slot on the door. I recognize this man. He is part of security. He narrows his eyes at me when he spots me.

"What do you want?" He asks in an aggravated tone.

"Out. I want out. I'm bored," I tell him sternly.

"I don't care. Sit down and shut up," he responds harshly.

"Just let me out!" I whine loudly.

"I swear-" he starts before he is cut off by a voice in the hallway.

"Mr. Griffin," I barely hear the voice say. "Why don't you leave the child alone?"

 _Oh no. I know that voice…_

A man in a white lab coat steps around the corner. His eyes lock onto me. Though his eyes can appear gentle, there is malice behind them. This man is what evil looks like.

"Dr. Hayes," Griffin says.

"Skip the formalities, Mr. Griffin, and just leave," Dr. Hayes says in a stern and agitated tone. Mr. Griffin quickly follows orders and leaves. As soon as the footsteps are gone, the door opens.

"Hello, little one," Dr. Hayes says. His voice is so calm and gentle that it could almost trick your mind into believing he cares. It could almost trick you if you didn't know him. But I know better. This man is a monster…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean's POV 

Sam and I have been looking up stuff about this facility for almost 3 hours and have nothing. No staff names. Not what their studying. Not even what the name of the place is. No real information. We can find pictures of the place, but that's it. Besides that, it's almost like this place doesn't exist.

"I don't have a clue, Sammy," I tell my brother. "You got anything?"

"Not really," he responds. "Everything about this place seems to be a secret."

"Does it even tell what they're studying?"

"No, the people in town said animals, but none of them seemed to know anything else."

"Well that's just great! We got nothing."

"Not necessarily…" Sam says with a grin on his face.

"I know that face, little brother," I say. "Whatcha you got?"

"If they're testing animals… then we have a way to get in."

2187's POV

Dr. Hayes walks closer and closer to me. I slowly back away. I don't trust this monster at all.

"It's alright," he says. "I'm just here to make sure you're still stable."

I continue to back away. I move farther and farther away until my back hits the wall. It really hurts. I almost cry out in pain due to the throbbing between my shoulder blades.

He sees the pained look on my face and moves to touch my back. I try to move away, but I'm not fast enough. He takes my arm and jabs a needle in it. Initially, I'm ok… then the world goes slightly fuzzy.

"Don't move so much, dear," he says. "You'll hurt yourself."

 _Crap, I know what this is. A freaking sedative._

It's not strong enough to knock me out, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm too dizzy and weak now.

I see Hayes motion to someone outside the door. Soon, a man I recognize comes through the door with a gurney.

 _Mr. Coleman._

Coleman is the only guard… or really person I guess, that's nice to me here. He doesn't exactly like working here, but he really doesn't have a choice. He has four kids and his wife died a few years ago. He needs money to take care of his family, and as an ex-convict, he didn't have many options for work.

"Coleman…" I say weakly. I try to look up at him, but I can't really even lift my head. I don't know how I'm conscious.

"Hey kiddo," he says with a smile that is full of pity. He knows what they do. He hates it. He tries to make my life as comfortable as he can, but he can't do that much here. He keeps me from being completely miserable though.

Coleman gently lifts me into the gurney. He strokes my head gently and throws a blanket over me. Then, he turns and wheels me out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

2187's POV 

I've been in a lab room for four hours. I've been jabbed, stabbed and poked. Everything on me hurts. I swear my whole life has been a bunch of pain… and for what? They just want to see how far they can push it.

I try to figure out what functions.

 _Ok, let's see what we can do._

I move my arm.

 _Arms move._

I move my leg.

 _Legs move. We're off to a good start… this is better than last time._

I try to sit up.

 _Ok, while that hurts majorly… I can actually sit up._

Finally, I move my wing. The feathers are covered in bloodand are now pretty badly mangled… but they work.

I finally am able to push myself off of the table. My legs almost give out under the weight of my body. My wings droop. I'm lucky this room is bigger than the rest, because while my wings aren't huge, they aren't exactly small either.

I'm bleeding in several different places. I slowly make my way over to a row of cabinets. Most of them are locked. If I was at full strength, I might be able to break the locks, but everything here dampens my gifts… if that's what you want to call them. Plus, I'm pretty heavily sedated, so that helps absolutely nothing. One of the cabinets is not locked. It holds some basic medical supplies for treating wounds: bandages, a type of cream for wounds and washcloths. I pick them up and begin to treat my many wounds… cause it's not like they're going to.

Sam's POV 

Dean and I have credentials and the correct clothing to get into the facility. We plan to enter as part of the Animal Care Division. I didn't even know that existed until today, but apparently being a part of that should get us in.

We drive over to the facility. We are stopped at a huge gate that resembles a gate surrounding a military facility. The man at the gate asks for our name and why on earth we're here. He checks our credentials. He gives us a strange look, and I swear that we're going to be arrested, but he opens the gate and allows us to enter.

When we reach the entrance, we are greeted by an older gentleman who appears to be a doctor of some type.

"Good morning, gentlemen," he says. "For what do we owe the pleasure?"

"We've come to inspect your facility," I tell him. "Nothing major. Just a routine check."

"Of course," he responds. "Right this way."

He guides us into the facility and gives us the normal rundown of the place. There are animals living in here. They don't appear to be in pain. They aren't cooped up. There's nothing strange here.

The doctor explains that they are trying to find different ways to treat diseases and illnesses in animals and even how to make them stronger. He shows us testing rooms, the laboratory, where the animals are kept and pretty much every other place in the facility.

 _This can't be it. Something else is going on here. I need to find out._

I ask the doctor where the restroom is, and he points me in that direction. I go that way, but take another turn to find a room full of technology. I see a large screen with exactly what we need...

Dean's POV 

Sam comes back front the bathroom with a small smirk on his face.

"What happened?" I ask him quietly.

"Don't worry," he replies.

Dr. Whatever-his-name-is leads us around for about 30 minutes. This dude is too nice. There's nice and then there's… this. Something's up.

We finally leave the facility and go back to the motel. Sam is still acting weird. It's like he's excited about something.

"What exactly happened back there?" I ask.

"I found out what we were missing?" Sam says.

"Huh?"

"Blueprints."

"To what?"

"The facility… what else?"

"What'd you find, Sammy?" I ask him.

"Well the facility has one part the oh so gracious doctor didn't show us…," he says. "a basement."

I smile. This is what we're looking for. We're going back there… tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

2187's POV

I'm scared. I'm not use to saying that, but I am. I've been in this room for over a day. I've seen nobody… not even the people that bring food. No one ever stays in the lab this long. I've only known of a few other… things that have been here, but I know one thing. If you stay in the lab more than a few hours… you don't come back. At least, you don't come back the same.

I hear something outside get switched on. Gas begins to fill the room. I know what this gas does. They use it in the cells sometimes to keep us complacent. They want us to cooperate.

It's not as strong as the sedative I was given yesterday, but it's not rainbows and unicorns either. It makes me very dizzy. My legs become weak, and I fall to the ground. My head is spinning. I soon learn my original thoughts were wrong. This is stronger than the sedative. Soon, I lay unconscious on the floor.

I wake up on another table, strapped down. This time I am nearly naked, except for my underwear, and I have about twenty needles inserted in me. They're all over my body. All over.

The needles are attached to tubes that lead to bags of black goo. I don't know what this is… all I know is, this is going to be far from pleasant. I also have many wires inserted into my skin. I believe they are monitoring my vitals.

 _This is never a good sign._

Dr. Hayes steps into the room.

"Good evening," he says. "I trust you're comfortable."

 _What kind of sick person are you? Comfortable? I'm nearly naked and have a bunch of needles and wires sticking out of me._

I say nothing to him. I don't even look at him. He notices my anger.

"Very well then," he states nonchalantly. "Let's begin shall we."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, the black goo enters the tubes. When it reaches me… the pain is nearly unbearable. Excruciating doesn't even come close to it. I feel like I am being burned alive and being electrocuted and beaten and stabbed all at once.

I scream at the top of my lungs. I cry out in pain. I can do nothing be yell and scream in my torment.

Soon though, I find it nearly impossible to scream. I do not have the energy. All I can do is cry. I feel tear after year roll down my cheek. I can't fight. I can't do anything but lay here… and be tortured. 

Dean's POV 

We sneak back into the facility that night. I manage to steal a key card from one of the employee's desk. Sam and I find an elevator in one of the farthest corners of the facility that will take us down to the lower level. It was no picnic to find. We've had to avoid security cameras and people all over the place.

Sam inserts the card into a slot near the elevator and the doors open. We knew there would probably be cameras in the elevator, so we swiped two security guard uniforms from a closet to blend in.

We are taken down to a lower level. There are not that many people down here. A couple of doctors and guards is all I see. They don't really pay us much attention. Something seems to really have them focused. They continue to come back from down the hallway and then will go back after a few minutes. Whatever is going on seems to involve everyone on the floor.

We follow one of the staff going down the hallway. I follow him into a room while Sam stands guard. He goes into a room with a huge screen on the wall. It appears to be showing the vitals of a patient. I know the patient is not an animal. They have a small picture of the patient. It's a little girl.

All of sudden, my mission changes. I'm not as concerned about dealing with this facility. I NEED to get this kid out of here. I come up alongside the man and clock him. He falls to the floor. I drag him quickly to a storage room. I switch clothes with him and take his key card.

I walk out of the room. Sam gives me a strange look.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I have to do something," I tell him. I start to move quickly in the direction I think the kid is in.

"Hold on, Dean!" Sam says. "Dean! What are you doing? Dean, what happened?"

I turn around to face him.

"I don't have time, Sam," I quickly snap at him. "I gotta find this kid."

"What kid?"

"Enough with the questions!" I finally snap. "Now hush and just follow me."

Sam doesn't say anything else. He just follows me. We move quickly down a hallway to a row of rooms. I see a crowd of people gathered around one door. I manage to look in the door, but I can only see a part of the room. I see IV bags connected to tubes, but I can't see what the IVs are attached to… so can only assume it's that poor kid.

The crowd of lab coats begins to move away from the room. When they finally are clear of the hallway, I slip into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

2187's POV 

I've been here for 2 hours. The pain is still excruciating. I've been in and out of consciousness. Tears still stain my face. Every part of me is trembling.

 _Why do they do this to me?_

My vision is extremely fuzzy. I know people have been going in and out do the room, but I can't decide who they are. My mind… I can't manage to think straight.

I think that all of the people have left, when I hear footsteps entering the room.

 _No. No. No. Not Dr. Hayes._

In my mind, I just know it's him. He's come to do something else horrible to me. He's found a new way for me to suffer. A hand reaches down to touch my shoulder. I tense up out of fear.

However, when I look up, the face I meet isn't Dr. Hayes… in fact, I've never seen this face before…

Dean's POV 

_This poor kid. What did they do to her?_

A pair of blue, teary and terror-filled eyes look up at me. This girl is scared to death. She probably thinks I'm going to kill her… or worse.

She very tense and trembling all over. I can hear small, quiet whimpers. She looks so worn.

"Hey," I whisper gently. "My name is Dean. I'm not here to hurt you."

She continues to stare at me. I don't think that she believes a word I'm saying. When she finally speaks, she's barely audible.

"That's…" she struggles to say. "That's what they all say."

I feel so bad for her. There's no telling what all has been done to her. I mean obviously something… the kid's got wings.

"Well, I'm not like them," I assure her. "I'm here to get you out of here."

As soon as I say those words, her eyes widen. I slowly walk around her and over to a control panel. I manage to deactivate the security cameras in the room. I walk back over to her and place my hand on her shoulder.

"Ready?" I say looking her in the eye. She weakly nods her head, and painfully retracts her wings.

I remove the IVs as gently as I can. She sharply inhales each time I take one out. Whatever these things are, they hurt.

When I have all the IVs out, I wrap her in a sheet laying in the room and lift her in the arms. She lets out another small whimper.

"It's ok," I say. "It's alright."

She lays her head against my shoulder.

"Ok, this might not be the most enjoyable thing in the world, but we're gonna have to move fast," I tell her.

She still looks scared but says, "Ok."

With that, I run out of the door to find Sam. He's standing around the corner of the hallway. His eyes bug out when he sees me and the kid.

"What?!" he says very startled. "Dean…"

"Need to to get out of here," I tell him. "Now."

Again, Sam says nothing. He just follows me to the elevator. We make it up to the ground floor and starts to make our way out. We see a door we believe to be an exit, but before we can get there… an alarm starts to sound.

 _Oh crap._

We hear footsteps heading towards us. We run towards the door and try to ram it open. It's locked and bolted. There's no way we're opening it. Around the corner comes guards. They surround us.

Slow footsteps make their way around the corner. The doctor guy… Hayes I think, approaches us. A dog, which is uncommonly large, is beside him. This dog only slightly resembles a dog. Its eyes are bright yellow. Its teeth are sharper than any razor. It has no fur. It's bigger than a Rottweiler. It looks like a creature from Hell.

 _Ok… that has to be some type of experiment._

"Well done, boys," he says clapping slowly. "Well done. Even I'm impressed. Clearly our security isn't as state-of-the-art as we thought." He looks down at the girl in my arms. "I'll be wanting that back now."

She curls up tightly, pulling herself closer to my chest. She's shaking… no, she trembling. She's scared.

 _No way in earth he's getting her back._

"Not happening," Sam snaps as he steps in front of me and her.

 _Huh, he beat me to it._

"Well then," the doctor says. "I'm sad to say this, but I only need her alive… not you."

As he says this his guards lift their weapons and prepare to fire. They look sort of surprised that we're not backing down. I'm not giving up because there's a gun involved.

 _There are worse ways to go out._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dean's POV 

As the first shot is fired, something appears in front of us. Then, it's like the winds from all the corners of earth crash into the guards. All of them fly backwards to the other side of the hallway. When I finally realize what has happened, I see a person standing in front of us.

The person doesn't even have to turn around. I know exactly who this is.

"Cas," I address him. He turns around. He has his normal expression. It's not exactly blank, but you can't really read much emotion.

"Dean," he says. He doesn't react to the surprise on our faces at all.

"Cas," Sam says. "Not that I'm not extremely glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I heard the calls," Cas says.

"Umm… we never called you," I state confused.

"No. Calls," Cas says like we're supposed to understand. "Telepathic cries."

I look at him like he's crazy for a few seconds… then it hits me. I look down at the small girl in my arms. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Thanks," I laughs.

"You're welcome," she says smiling.

Her eyes shift from me to Cas. He looks at her, and she looks at him. However, this doesn't last long, because the guards are getting to their feet.

Sam grabs his guns and points it at the guards. One raises his gun, but before he can even think about shooting, another guard blows him away. The little girl jumps at the gunshot.

 _Ok… now I'm confused._

"Don't touch her," I hear the guard say. "Not anymore."

He stands up. This guy is huge. He slowly makes his way towards us. Sam points his gun at him. The guard raises his hands and puts down his weapon. He also removes his mask.

"Coleman," I barely hear the kid say.

"Hey, smallfry," he says softly. "They're not gonna hurt you no more."

 _I'm still confused._

"Who are you?" Sam asks him.

"I'm Bradley Coleman," he tell us. "I've been here for years. I've seen what they've done here. I don't want any of that to happen no more. Now, you take her, and you get as far away from here as possible."

As he says these words, I see tears fill his eyes. He can't even seem to stand to be in this building.

Soon, we hear the dog-like creature get up. He stares at us for a moment before he charges. He heads straight for us until Mr. Coleman steps in front of us and begins to shoot. Several shots hit the thing, but it keeps running.

I hear a click and know he's out of ammo. He throws down the gun and pulls out a knife. He runs at the dog, and they crash and roll onto the floor. He stabs it several times around the neck. I hear it whimper.

"GO!" he yells at us. He looks at the kid. "I'm sorry."

All of a sudden, the dog bites down on his left shoulder. He screams out in pain, but continues to fight. We run down the hallway. We can still hear the fight from behind us. As we run out the door… we hear a final shout… and Coleman loses.

I can hear the girl crying now. She sobs into my chest. We run to Baby and get out of there. I rarely let Sam drive, but I wasn't putting this kid down. We bust through the gate and put the pedal to the metal to get back to the bunker.

We drive for hours in the car across a couple of states. We didn't even bother to go back to the motel. The little girl sleeps the whole way with her head in my lap.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 2

This is me…

Chapter 9

Dean's POV

When we reach the bunker, I'm surprised when Cas picks her up and carries her to one of the bedrooms. He gently lays her down and just stares at her for a few minutes.

"I don't understand," he says. "How could this child speak to me so clearly?"

"While there are many things I know, Cas," I tell him. "That ain't one of them."

"But it doesn't make-" he starts.

"Sense," I finish. "Yeah, I go that part."

I turn back to look at her.

"Now why don't we just leave her in peace and let her sleep," I tell Cas.

He nods his head in agreement and exits the room.

2187's POV

That night is the first night I don't have a nightmare. I don't dream about evil scientists or needles or pain. I dream about heroes. I dream about Mr. Dean and Mr. Sam saving me. I dream about people who want to help me.

When I wake up, I am no longer in a dark room with nothing but four walls. I wake up in a warm bed in an at least semi welcoming room. I hear footsteps and talking outside… and for once, I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of being stabbed, beaten or shocked. I'm not afraid I'll wake up bloody, beaten and mangled. I've never felt this feeling before. It's… it's… there's really no way to describe it…

Dean's POV 

I slowly open the door to the bedroom. I look in to see a blue pair of eyes looking at me. The kid is finally awake. She slept for nearly two days.

"Hey," I greet her.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester," she says quietly.

"Oh lord, kid, don't call me Mr. Winchester," I laugh. "My name is Dean."

She smiles.

"Speaking of names," I say. "What's yours?"

Her face falls. She doesn't say anything. She just looks down.

"You do have one, right?" I ask.

She mumbles something I don't understand.

"Huh?" I say confused. She bites her lip, and then finally speaks.

"2187," she says.

"2187? You mean your name is just a number?"

She nods her head.

 _You've got to be kidding…_

"Well, if you're gonna stay here with us, then you're gonna have to have an actual name," I tell her.

"Like what?" she asks.

"Um…"

 _Jeez, I've never really had to think about naming anything… especially not a kid._

"I guess that's up to you," I tell her.

She still doesn't say anything. She just looks up at me.

"Well," I say. "Whenever inspiration strikes, let me know."

She giggles. It makes me smile. Her eyes aren't tired anymore. I don't see the fear in her face either. It's a big change from the last time I laid eyes on this kid.

"Ok kid," I start. "You do need to tell me one thing."

"What?" she asks.

"What exactly are you?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got a while."

With that, she begins to tell a story.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

2187's POV

Seven years ago, scientists were working with supernatural creatures. They wanted to learn to use them for mankind's benefit. What they wanted now… was a weapon.

They needed a creature that had supernatural abilities, like speed, strength, telepathy, etc, but could think like a man. They took a human embryo and allowed it to grow in an environment that mimicked a mother's uterus. When it became a fetus, they began to change its DNA. They removed the human DNA and replaced it with that of supernatural creatures. Most of the DNA came from an angel.

The child continued to grow. It developed heightened senses. It could hear things that even some animals couldn't hear. The could see clearer than any human. It's sense of smell and taste were heightened. And it's sense of touch was heightened so that it could feel even the smallest pinprick.

It also developed many different supernatural powers: telekinesis, strength, speed and telepathy. The scientists believed it could possibly even grow to gain more powers in time. But this wasn't even the most exciting of all… The child also grew wings like that of an angel.

They taught her survival skills, academics, etc. Her mind was so far developed that when she was four years old, she could understand academics on a college level. When she was young, they studied her very passively, but as she grew older, it became more aggressive. They studied her organs, tissue, muscles, bones… they had cut her open so many times that she had lost count.

As she grew older, she became more rebellious. She no longer remained complacent. They locked her in a room that dampened her powers, mind and senses greatly. She lived here for years… tortured… studied… not even thought of as human…

Dean's POV

"...but I guess that's because really, I'm not human," she says finishing her story. A few tears stream down her face. I can't even imagine going through that at her age.

But I do understand being tortured like she was. Being cut into, beaten and torn day in and day out. Afterwards is almost worse… Remembering every second. Every abuser. Every cut. Every hit. Every tear. Every ounce of pain. Not just physical. Mental and emotional too. That's almost worse. Having your mind torn apart. Feeling hopeless. Having no idea if it'll ever stop. To the point where you wish… where you wish you could feeling nothing. That's worse… so much worse.

I look at her. I see almost the same look in her eyes that is in mine… but hers… hers is so much more… resilient. It's different. I've seen it somewhere before… but I can't think of where.

"I'm sorry," is all I can manage to say.

She gets off the bed and walks over to me. She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls herself into me. I drape my arms around her and gently stroke her hair.

"It's ok," I tell her softly. "You're safe."

No one speaks for a few moments until I ask, "and so you're basically-"

"An angel," she finishes. "Pretty much. There is other supernatural DNA mixed in but yeah. About 99 percent of me is angel."

"That's why you had to sleep on the way back."

"Yes, I typically don't sleep, but at times I need it. I also eat on certain occasions as well."

"Alright," I respond.

Then, a thought hits me.

"The angel…" I start. "Do you know which angel the DNA came from?"

I feel her gently nod her head.

"Who?" I ask.

She pulls her head slowly away from me and looks up straight into my eyes.

"Castiel…" she responds.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dean's POV 

_Cas?! What?_

"Castiel?" I ask confused.

"Yes," she tells me. "Castiel, the angel."

"Yeah, um… I know he's an angel."

She notices the change in my expression and me biting my lip.

"You know him," she says. "Don't you?"

I try to think of what to say. I try to think of how Cas is gonna take this. This'll freak him out. I don't say anything.

"Dean…" She is becoming impatient.

"Yes…" I finally admit.

She seems shocked. I guess in truth… Cas is really like… her dad. Most of her DNA comes from Cas so…

"Could I meet him?" she asks so innocently with her blue eyes beaming up at me.

I look at her for a moment. The blue eyes. The dark hair… just like Cas.

 _How did I not put this together before? I mean, even if the guy is just his vessel, the look in her eyes, her resilience… it came from Cas._

I turn away from her, avoiding eye contact.

"Dean, please, he might as well be my father."

"Will you excuse for a second," I say as I turn and walk out the door.

I close the door with my eyes wide with shock. As I turn around, I see Sam standing not far from me. He sees the look on my face.

"What happened?" he asks.

"That's… that's a long story," I tell him.

He looks at me with a look of confusion.

"She's… um… she's… jeez, how exactly do I put this?"

"What are you talking about? Who is she?"

"She… um… she's…" Before I can say it, Cas walks around the corner.

 _I can't break this to him yet…_

"Cas, can Sam and I have a moment?" I ask.

"I need to speak to the child," he states.

"Why?" Sam asks.

"I need to know why her communication with me was so clear. I've never heard a telepathic communication that was that easily understood… Do we know what she is?" Cas says.

 _Oh boy… this is gonna go well._

"Cas, buddy, you may want to sit down…" I tell him.

"Why?" he asks.

"Yeah, Dean, what's going on?" Sam chimes in.

"Cas," I start. "Did an organization ever… um… take blood or tissue or muscle or anything from you?" I ask him.

"Yes," he states plainly. "I had genetic material taken from me against my will many years ago by a group of supernatural radicals. I have never been able to find them again."

"Well… um… that group… they used it," I explain.

Sam's eyes go wide. I know he understands what's happening.

"What do you mean?"

I put my hand on Cas's shoulder.

"Cas… they used your DNA in an experiment…" I tell him.

"What type of experiment?" Cas asks.

"To make her…" I tell him with my head down.

"What?" Cas is shocked.

"That little girl in there is pretty much your daughter."

Cas's breathing quickens. His breaths become shallower. He's eyes widen. He bites his lip. He's… scared.

"My… child…" he says. "My… my… daughter…"

For a moment, I think he's going to faint. His face is full of fear. But he soon gains whatever composure he can find.

"I've never thought about having children. I…"

"Um…" Sam interrupts. "Does Jack not count?"

"Jack is different," Cas tells Sam. He then turns to me. He looks me directly in the eye. "Dean, I don't know what to do."

"For starters," I tell him. "Why don't you just go talk to her?"

He starts to walk towards to door to the room where she is. He reaches for the handle, but stops, and his hand hovers over it for a moment.

"What is her name?" he asks quietly.

"Why don't you help her come up with one?" I tell him.

With that, he opens the door to her room and steps in.

Castiel's POV 

I slowly enter the room. I close the door gently. When I turn around, I see her staring at me. Her blues eyes and dark hair match mine… or at least they match my vessel's. She's so beautiful.

"Hello," I say.

"Hello," she responds.

Neither of us says anything for a few moments. She seems to scan me and study me.

"Are you Castiel?" she asks.

"I am," I say more scared than expected.

Her eyes grow wider. I see excitement in them. I don't often show much emotion or expression, it's not in my nature, but now… now I can't help but feel a small smile make its way across my face.

 _She's mine…_

Just seeing her now… it's nearly unimaginable. I never imagined that I would ever have an offspring. Now, I see her, and she's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. While her form is very similar to a vessel, I can truly see who she is. She's more amazing than the most stunning sunset, the deepest ocean or the most vivid colors.

She gets up off her bed in a slow fashion. She walks over to me, and her blue eyes look up into mine. She gingerly reaches up her hand and touches my cheek. She cups her hand tenderly around the side of my face.

Then, I do something unexpected… I wrap my arms around her and lightly pull her into myself. She stays still for a few moments, then proceeds to do the same. I close my eyes, and tears begin to roll down my cheeks. I never imagined this… and now, in just a few seconds, I can't imagine life without it.

We pull away from each other and sit down on the bed. My arm lays around her shoulders, and her head rests on my chest. I still have no idea what to do, but at least I know one thing… we're going to be alright.

"Dean mentioned the fact to me that you lack a name," I tell her.

"Yeah…" she says faintly.

"Well," I begin. "It has come to my understanding that all creatures, even beings like us, need a name. It's a part of identification. It can also be like a rite of passage."

She lets out a small laugh.

"I've never really thought of names before," she explains to me. "I always thought about how normal kids are given their names by their parents."

I consider this for a moment. Then, it comes to me.

"Well," I say. "I may have one."

She quickly looks up at me. Her eyes are full of anticipation and excitement.

"There is a Latin name I am very fond of," I tell her. "Lilybelle is a name I heard many years ago. Its meaning is 'beautiful lily.' I believe this fits you very well."

Her eyes begin to tear up. They glisten with tears.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing," she answers. "This is the first time in my life where nothing has been wrong. I'm not in a cage. I'm not being experimented on. I'm not…" her voice begins to break, "... I'm not being torn apart. No torture. Nothing like that. I have a name. Even if I don't use it often, I have an actual bed. And I actually have…"

She stops talking. She remains silent. Her face is now wet with tears.

"You have what?" I ask her softly.

"A family," he says very quietly. "My dad, Sam, Dean… all of you. It's better than I ever imagined… and I've done a lot of imagining."

"Well, Lilybelle," I tell her. 'You'll never have to worry about being alone again, because your family will never leave you… Now, why don't you come and meet your family?"

We get up off the bed, walk out the door and go to see Sam and Dean.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sam's POV 

I know Dean said he should've seen it from the beginning that Cas was the girl's dad, but now I see it. I guess I really didn't get a good look at her before. She resembles him beyond compare, and not to mention how well he interacts with her.

We've sat down and have been just talking to her for a while. She's been able to get to know us, and we've been able to get to know her:

She's seven years old. Her favorite color is blue, because that's the color of her eyes. Before now, she'd never seen anything outside of the facility. She wants to see the ocean. She thinks Baby is really cool. Dean laughs at this. Apparently her brain develops faster than a humans so she understands academics at a way higher level than anyone her age. She has telekinetic and telepathic powers, as well as speed, strength and heightened senses.

She also tells me something I should've expected, but wasn't quite ready for… she has wings. At first, I think I misheard her, but then she stands up, and wings appeared from her back. They are a brilliant white. They almost glow. When Cas sees her wings, he smiles… he is happier than I've ever seen him. He's only known her for a day, but I can tell that he's very proud of her.

"So, did you ever get a name?" Dean asks her.

She looks at Cas and smiles. Then, she turns to Dean and nods. There's a smile that stretches across her face. Dean turns to Cas.

"What is it?" Dean asks. Cas puts his arm around her and looks directly at her as she stares up at him.

"Lilybelle," Cas says.

 _Cas definitely came up with that._

It's nice… unique… just like her. I look from her to Cas. We've been through a lot, so has she. We may be screwed up… but at least we have this… we have family…

Soon, our subject changes. While I'm sure we'd love to sit her and talk like normal people… we still have a problem on our hands. That facility and the group running is still out there. We need to know what they're doing… and how to stop it.

"Do you have any idea what they were doing?" I ask Belle, which is what Dean and I nicknamed Lilybelle.

"All I've got is they want to use supernatural creatures to make weapons," she replies.

"Ok," Dean says. "That's at least a small start."

"I may have more information to add," Cas chimes in. "I have found what exactly these people were doing."

"And what exactly are they doing?" I ask.

"The supernatural creatures they are using to make weapons… are leviathans."

 _Really? This is going to get very bad very fast._

"Well that explains the black goo attached to the IV," Dean says. "It was leviathan blood." He turns to Belle. "We're gonna have to keep an eye on you. There's no telling what that'll do to you."

"Well, I'm fine for the moment," Belle tells him. "Now, how do we stop them?"

I see Dean smirk, and Cas smile… then, I watch our team, our family, go to work...


End file.
